TERE PYAAR MEIN
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: Nothing to summarize...peep in to know. Abhirika fiction with Dareya moments
1. Character sketch

**Hi guys, I'm back with a new Abhirika story and a bit dareya too. Hope you will like it. I'm only giving you the intro in this chapter, if you like then i will continue.**

* * *

Character sketch

Abhijeet Srivastava: a young middle class dashing guy who is secretly love in with a girl named Tarika who lives in his neighbourhood

Tarika Musalle: a young middle class beautiful girl. Abhijeet is her simple friend. She is engaged with Suraj and likes Suraj

Suraj Singhania: Tarika's would be husband. Love Tarika.

Daya Shetty: Abhijeet's bestfriend. Shares house with Abhijeet. Likes Tarika's sister Shreya.

Shreya Musalle: Tarika's sister. She likes Daya.


	2. Invitation

**Hi guys, how are you all? Thank you so much Abhiii, Let's Imagine, Abhirika Jai, Dareya lover, Sanjana, Ardchaaya,guest, Eman, meripyaarijanvidi, and guest for your precious reviews.**

* * *

As soon as Abhijeet saw Tarika on the terrace of her home from his room window, Abhijeet ran to window and started staring Tarika with love. She was hanging the clothes on terrace. Tarika's house was on back of Abhijeet's house thats why Abhijeet can see all the activities happening on Tarika's home terrace.

Abhijeet started to talk to himself in beautiful and lovely way: ap ki jitni bhi tareef karun, kam hai Tarika ji. Ap bohat hi sundar hain. Ap ne to mera dil chura liya. Ye ap ki lambi lambi palkein aur ap ke baat karne ka tareeqa, isi pe to fidaa ho gaya tha mein. Aj tak ye baat mene kisi ko nahi batayi ke main ap se kitna pyaar karta hun. Bohat chahta hun ap ko lekin kabhi bolne ki himmat hi nahi hoi. Dil bhi kya nadaan cheez hai, kab kise pyaar ho jaye pata hi nahi chalta. Shayad mere saath bhi yahi hua hai, mujhe pata hi nahi chala ke main kab ap se itna pyaar karne laga. Qismat ka khel hai sab. Qismat ne shayad mujhe ap ke liye hi banaya hai.

At the same time, Daya heard the door bell on door. He called Abhijeet to open but Abhijeet was so busy to listen so he himself went towards door. He opened the door and saw Shreya standing on the door. As soon as Daya opened the door, Shreya stuffed the laddu in Daya's mouth which was in her hand while saying: ladooo

Daya said while laddoo was still in his mouth that made his voice funny: ye koi tareeqa hai khilaane ka?

Shreya said in taunting way: bolne ki bohat jaldi hai, pehle kha to lo poori tarah se.

Daya and Shreya came inside in the living room.

Daya asked while sitting on sofa: ye itni saari meethaai aur laddoo? Koi waja hai Kya? Kyunke tum waja ke bagair to mere liye kabhi itni saari meethaai lao gi nahi.

Shreya said while trying to tease Daya: tumhe kis ne kaha ke ye meethai mein tumhaare liye layi hun, ye meethai to main Abhijeet bhai ke liye layi hun.

Daya said while stopping Shreya who was going to Abhijeet's room: meethai tum jis ke liye bhi layi ho na, koi farak nahi parta, khaun ga to main hi. Ab sacchi sacchi batao, ye meethai laane ki waja kya hai?

Shreya said while smiling shyly: wo na Tarika di ki sagaai tay ho gayi hai.

Daya murmured to himself: Sharma to aise rahi hai jaise Tarika ki nahi, is ki sagaai tay ho gayi ho.

Shreya said in doubt: kuch kaha tum ne Daya?

Daya said while trying to clear that he didn't said anything: nahi to.. main to keh raha tha ye to bohat achi baat hai. Bohat mubarak ho. Waise tumhaare jija ji hain kon?

 **A/N: you guys can imagine Shabbir Aluhuwalia as Suraj Singhania if you want.**

Shreya said smiling: papa ke dost ka beta hai. Us ka naam Suraj hai. Suraj bhaiya bohat hi acha hain. Acha to agle saturday Tarika di ki sagaai hai To Abhijeet bhaiya ko kehna ke wo zaroor ayein.

Daya asked in disbelief: Kya? Sirf Abhijeet bhaiya? Main kuch nahi lagta kya tumhaara?

Shreya asked in lost and low tone: kya lagte hain ap mere?

Daya said very innocently: parosi hun main tumhaara.

Shreya said finally: okay okay, a jana tum bhi. Mein chalti hun. Bohat kaam hain ghar mein.

Daya said in sweet way: okay, bye, sagaai waale din milen ge.

Shreya went from there and Daya went towards Abhijeet's room. Abhijeet was sitting on his bed looking in deep thoughts. Daya jerked him and Abhijeet got his senses back while saying: han, kya hua Daya?

Daya said while giving Abhijeet ladoo: Ladoo

Daya stuffed the ladoo in Abhijeet's mouth and Abhijeet asked while eating: ladoo? Kis khushi main?

Daya said while smiling: Shreya ki di Tarika ki sagaai pakki ho gayi hai.

As soon as Abhijeet listened that, the ladoo got stuck in his neck and he started coughing badly. Daya got tensed seeing Abhijeet coughing. He started patting Abhijeet's back while saying: tum yahi ruko Abhijeet, mein tumhaare liye paani laata hun.

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes while still coughing. At that time, Abhijeet's heart ached listening that Tarika is getting engaged. He felt like someone put a stone on his heart. He felt like a arrow is pierced right into his heart. The pain that he was bearing right now was much much much more than coughing pain. Few seconds passed and we could see Daya running towards Abhijeet with the glass of water. Daya gave the water to Abhijeet and Abhijeet gulped all the water in one breath and finally his coughing stopped

Daya said while thanking god: oh thank god, tumhaari khaansi ruk gayi, main to dar hi gaya tha, yun achanak khaansi kese shuru ho gayi tumhe Abhijeet?

Abhijeet said while trying to avoid this topic: pata nahi Daya. Tum fikar mat karo Daya, it was just simple coughing. I'm fine now.

Daya said while trying to identify Abhijeet's face: hmm, tum kuch pareshaan lag rahe ho Abhijeet? Koi baat hai Kya?

Abhijeet said while trying hard to control his emotions: nahi Daya, koi pareshaani nahi hai. Tumhe shayad galat fehmi hui hai.

Daya said while still he was not sure: sach keh rahe ho na?

Abhijeet said while trying so hard to control his emotions: haan Daya. Main sach keh raha hun.

Daya said while changing the topic but he was unknown of that for Abhijeet, it's still the same topic: haan to main keh raha tha ke Shreya mujhe aur tumhe apni di ki sagaai ka invitation de ke gayi hai.

Abhijeet said in strong tone while one tear fell from his eye which was not visible to Daya: ham zaroor jayein ge.

* * *

 **how was the first chapter? Please tell me through your reviews. Will be waiting impatiently for your reviews.**

 **Do R and R**


	3. Chapter 2

**hello guys, how are you all? Sorry for the late update but i cant do anything, my highschool has started which is a new starting for me and i need to focus and study more. Thank you so much guest, guest, meripyaarijanvidi, Eman, Asd, Abhirika Jai, Aditi, Dareya lover, Rhia dubey, guest and Mr Bindaas for your precious reviews. Will be also looking for positive response in this chapter. Hoping that you will like it.**

* * *

Abhijeet was walking on the road crying on his destiny in his heart. He was totally lost in his thought when he sensed a voice calling him.

"Abhijeet" Abhijeet listened the female voice. He ignored the voice and again started walking. But after some seconds, he could sense the voice near to him. Yes, it was Tarika's voice who was calling Abhijeet.

"Abhijeet, stop" Tarika said while breathing fast because of running but in happy tone.

Abhijeet finally stopped and turned to face Tarika. His eyes were about to burst the tears any time seeing Tarika but Abhijeet controlled over his situation and said with a fake smile: Tarika, tum.

"Han mein, yaar kab se bula rahi hun aur tum to jaise kisi aur hi duniya mein ho. Aakhir Kya soch rahe the tum aisa" Tarika said while looking at Abhijeet with a irritated look.

 _"ab tumhe Kya bataun Tarika ke main Kya soch raha hun? Sorry Tarika but main tumhe nahi bata sakta ke main Kya soch raha tha. Mein tumhaari zindagi barbaad nahi Karna chahta. Agar tum apne hone waale mangetar ke saath hi khush ho to main tumhaari zindagi mein dhakhal nahi doonga" Abhijeet thought in lost tone._

 _"Kuch bhi nahi. Bas pata hi nahi chala ke tum ne mujhe awaaz di hai" Abhijeet said with no emotions._

 _"Oh, chalo koi baat nahi" Tarika said in chill mood_

 _Abhijeet just smiled a bit_

 _"Mein bohat khush hun Abhijeet, meri sagaai hone waali hai Suraj ke saath. Mujhe bohat pasand hai Suraj" Tarika said in happy tone while smiling dreamily_

 _" sach mein" Abhijeet said in fake happy tone while his heart was crying from inside and was willing to listen that everything that Tarika just said is a lie_

 _Tarika nodded her head in yes happily. Abhijeet's heart ached listening this. He was feeling himself the unluckiest person ever in the world. Abhijeet's eyes were willing to burst the tears any time. He was not able to control his emotions anymore so he turned to move._

 _" are chale kahaan, mujhe baat karni hai tum se kuch" Tarika said in serious and happy tone_

 _" kaisi baat" Abhijeet said while not facing Tarika because his eyes were fully filled with tears which were not visible to Tarika. He wiped his face full of tears and turned to face Tarika with a fake smile._

 _"Mujhe lagta hai ke Daya aur Shreya aik doosre se pyaar karte hain. Un ki aankhon mein saaf saaf dikhta hai pyaar. Par mujhe pata hai ke vo dono budhu na kabhi bhi aik doosre ko ye baat nahi batayenge, bas dil mein chupa kar rakhein ge to main soch rahi thi kyun na ham dono Daya aur Shreya ko aik karein" Tarika said in excited and shy tone_

 _" tumhe Daya aur Shreya ki aankhon mein to pyaar dikh Gaya par Kya tumhe meri aankhon mein pyaar nahi dikhta Tarika. Kyun Tarika? Kyun mein itna bebas hun" Abhijeet thought in his mind in helpless tone._

 _"Kya waqaie Daya aur Shreya aik doosre se pyaar karte hain" Abhijeet asked in serious tone._

 _"Haan yaar, kayi baar mene Shreya ko sharmaate hue Dekha hai Daya ke ziqar par, kayi baar mene Daya ko bhi sharmaate hue Dekha hai" While Tarika was saying this all. Abhijeet was just looking into Tarika's eyes._

 _" wo dono aik doosrey se bohat pyaar karte hain. Tum Daya ke bohat qareeb ho aur mein Shreya ke to mene socha ke ham dono se behtar koi Daya aur Shreya ko realize karwa hi nahi sakta ke wo dono aik doosre se kitna pyaar karte hain" Tarika said in excited and happy tone. Abhijeet was lost in Tarika who was looking so cute and shy while saying all these things._

 _" Mein shayad apna pyaar to kabhi haasil na kar paun lekin shayad mere dil ko sukoon mil jaye agar Daya ko us ka pyaar mil jaye" Abhijeet thought for his bestfriend Daya._

 _"Agar waqaie Daya Shreya se aur Shreya Daya se pyaar karti hai to main tumhaara saath zaroor dunga un dono ko aik Karne ke liye" Abhijeet said with smile on his face_

 _"Mujhe pata tha tum mera saath zaroor do ge" Tarika said with a satisfactory smile_

 _"Kaise na dun tumhaara saath Tarika. Tum aik baar ijaazat to do, main to poori zindagi tumhaara saath nibhaane ke liye raazi hun" Abhijeet thought to himself while crying in his heart_

* * *

 _Daya was sitting in his room playing game on his phone. He was bored. After playing game for sometime, Daya started to check his Instagram friends to see that is any of his friend is online. While searching out Daya saw Shreya's id "Miss Queen" online. Daya had his id named "king of the queen" Shreya was not known of Daya's id because just now Daya made his new id. Daya thought to tease Shreya with naughty glimpse on his face. He opened Shreya's id and messaged her_

 _"Hi Miss Queen" Daya messaged on Shreya's id_

 _"Queen hun lekin tum jaise lafangar ki nahi. Pehle apni shakal Dekha karo aine mein, phir ye naam rakha karo 😡😡😡" After waiting for some seconds, Daya recieved message from Shreya's id._

 _"Hmph, king of the queen, bara aya tu king, ainda mujhe message Karne ki jurrat na Karna warna tangein aur mun dono tor dungi 😈😈" Daya recieved another message of Shreya_

 _"Akar to bohat hai Shreya mein. Pata nahi samajhti Kya hai apne ap ko, mein koi kam handsome aur smart hun" Daya said to himself_

 _Daya placed his phone on the bed side table and layed on his soft bed._

 ** _To be continued_**

* * *

 **how was it? Please do review. Need your support very much. I am nothing without your support.**

 **Do R and R**


	4. Chapter 3

**hi guys, how are you all? Sorry for the late update. Thank you so much everyone who reviewed. I am thankful. Keep showering your love and support on me.**

* * *

Abhijeet was sitting on his bed near the window. As much he was trying to make himself forget Tarika, that much he was remembering her and was not able to forget her and how can even forget her? She is his one and only love. What we say, ya true love. She is his true love. It's so hard to forget your true love. Suddenly, Abhijeet's sight was averted towards window where he saw Tarika and Suraj in the terrace doing conversations. Abhijeet really felt bad and jealous but for the sake of his love, he just shut his mouth. Abhijeet could even listen their conversation because terrace was so near

Tarika was collecting the clothes from the terrace while talking to Suraj: Suraj, aj na bohat hi acha mausam hai. Kitna sundar hai na ye nizaara? Lagta hai bohat jald baarish hone waali hai. Mujhe na baarish bohat hi zyaada pasand hai.

Suraj said while looking at the atmosphere: han, sach kaha Tarika, bohat hi khoobsurat nizaara hai bilkul tumhaari tarhaan.

( **Guys never mind agar ap ko Suraj aur Tarika ke scenes bure lag rahe hain lekin Abhijeet ko kuch to jealous karna hamaara farz hai )**

Tarika smiled shyly listening Suraj's comment

Tarika said with a shy smile: Suraj, tum bhi na.

Abhijeet was not able to bear this anymore. He stormed out of his house so that there would be no one to see his tears. Abhijeet started walking on the road. Suddenly, it started raining. His tears started to mix with rain drops

* * *

On the other side on the terrace, it also started to rain. Tarika loved rain. She dragged her hands for rain drops. Suraj always hated rain. His clothes started becoming wet.

Suraj said hurridly trying to avoid rain while holding Tarika's hand: Tarika, kya kar rahi ho? Bheeg jao gi. Andar chalo.

Tarika said in frank and open tone: kya yaar Suraj, i love rain. Baarish meri pehli muhabbat hai. How can you take me away from my first love? Mein to kehti hun, tum bhi ao. Ham dono baarish mein naachte hain.

Suraj innitiated in irritated tone: what the hell? Baarish mein kon naachta hai? Okay, tumhe naachna hai, jao nacho but please mujhe invite mat karo. Bye

Tarika said in her sweet and lovely voice: jao yaar. Tum nahi naach rahe. It's okay. Bohat hain jo mere saath is baarish mein naachne ke liye raaz hain.

Suraj went from there while murmuring to himself: pagal larki.

After Suraj went, Tarika started dancing in rain and she herself dont know when she came outside her house on the road. She was dancing and enjoying the rain very much not aware of her surroundings. While sur was dancing, she bumped into someone. That someone was Abhijeet who was coming from opposite direction and was also lost, actually in Tarika's thoughts. Abhijeet turned his head upwards to see who bumped himself. Tarika was still hugging Abhijeet due to sudden bump and she bumped right to his chest. She got lost in his touch. Abhijeet saw Tarika hugging him. Right at the moment, Abhijeet was dreaming that Tarika was hugging Abhijeet. Abhijeet thought that it's a dream and didn't wanted to broke the hug. They both kept lost in their dream land. After some seconds, Tarika separated herself from Abhijeet and asked while having sweetness in her voice, sweet like sugar: Abhijeet, kitna haseen mausam hai na? Aur is baarish ne to is mausam ko chaar chaand laga diya hai.

Abhijeet slightly nodded his head in yes.

Tarika said while dragging Abhijeet: chalo Abhijeet, hum dono naachte hain is baarish mein. Wo Suraj bohat budhu hai jo usse baarish hi nahi pasand.

Tarika and Abhijeet started dancing in rain.

Tere bin na raha kabhi  
Tere bin na reh sakunga  
Tere bin na jiya kabhi  
Tere bin na jee sakunga

Toote dil ki awaaz ko sun  
Tu sun to sahi  
Shikwa nahin kisi se  
Kisi se gila nahin  
Naseeb mein nahin tha jo  
Humko mila nahin  
Shikwa nahin kisi se

Abhijeet was dancing with Tarika in the rain but actually he was in deep deep thoughts. You all know about whom. It's our Tarika ji. Our Abhijeet ji was madly in love with his Tarika ji

Tu mil na paaya  
Yaadein mil gayi  
Teri yaadein mil gayi  
Tanhaaiyaan mili hain  
Tu na mili mujhe  
Tu na mili…

Toote dil ki awaaz ko sun  
Tu sun to sahi  
Armaan tha humako jiska  
Woh khwaab mila nahi  
Naseeb mein nahin tha jo  
Humko mila nahin  
Shikva nahin kisi se

Tarika dragged Abhijeet towards her. She was enjoying the rain so much. Abhijeet was crying but his tears were mixed up with the water of rain thats why Tarika was not able to see Abhijeet's tears.

Tujhse judaa hokar jaaun main kidhar  
Tere bina jaaun main kidhar  
Tadapta hi rahun  
Phirun main darbadar  
Haaye phirun main darbadar

Toote dil ki awaaz ko sun  
Tu sun to sahi  
Wo chahaton ka har pal  
Ab silsila nahin  
Naseeb mein nahin tha jo  
Humko mila nahin  
Shikwa nahin kisi se

Finally, the rain ended and as Well as our Abhirika's dance.

Tarika said while trying to dry her hair and all the water came on Abhijeet's face: kya baat hai Abhijeet? Bohat passion tha tumhaare dance mein. Aisa lag raha tha jaise tumhaari movements ko tumhaara brain nahi, balke tumhaara dil control kar raha ho. Awla tha tumhara dance.

Abhijeet asked in serious tone avoiding Tarika's compliment: Tarika, aik baat poochun Kya?

Tarika nodded her head in yes while saying: Haan, poocho na, is mein sharmaana kesa?

Abhijeet innitiated in serious tone: Tarika, Suraj ko bura nahi lagta Kya? Aj aise tum ne sur mene dance kiya, kya usse bura nahi laga hoga?

Tarika answered in frank tone: are yaar, bhala Suraj ko bura kyun lage ga. I likes him, hamaari shaadi hone waali hai lekin it dont means ke main apne friends ke saath fun na karun. Aur you are **just my friend** kuch aisa waisa thori na jo usse bura lage ga. And it was a friendly dance. I really enjoyed that dance.

Abhijeet thought sadly: **just a friend?** yes I'm only Tarika's friend, nothing else. We can never be togethor. Never. She never felt something like this or the same feeling that i have for her.

Abhijeet went from there sadly.

* * *

Daya was sitting in his room when he heard the door bell. He went to open the door and saw Shreya on the door. Daya started smiling strangely

Shreya said with an irritated look: kya aise hans hans ke dekh rahe ho? Pagal kahin ke. Ab yahaan kya khare raho ge mera raasta kaat kar? Peeche hato

Daya said with sweet naughty smile: are aise kaise? Pehle mere ladoo to nikaalo.

Shreya said irritatedly while giving a push to Daya: kon se ladoo? Kahe ke ladoo? Peeche hato

Daya said: baat kya hai?

Shreya said with a angry look: mujhe tumhe kisi ki shikayat lagaani hai.

 ** _To be continued_**

* * *

 **how was it guys? Please do review.**

 **Do R and R**


	5. Chapter 4

**hello guys, sorry for the late update. I'm back with a new chapter. I'm hoping that you will also like this chapter.**

* * *

Daya said: baat kya hai?

Shreya said with an angry look: mujhe tumhe kisi ki shikayat lagaani hai.

Daya said with confused look on Shreya: kis ki shikaayat?

Shreya said in irritated tone: sab kuch kya khare khare hi poocho ge ya andar bhi bulao ge

Daya said in teasing tone: aaiye na andar, ap hi ka to ghar hai.

Shreya made a cute angry face and came inside the house. She directly sat on the sofas placed in living room.

Daya again asked: kis ki shikayat lagaani hai?

Shreya said in irritated tone: kya yaar? Tum to peeche hi par gaye ho. Pehle mujhe koi juice wuce pilao, thori mehmaan nawaazi karo aur phir baatein and shikayatein aur gile bhi hotein hi rahein ge.

Daya nodded his head in disappointment that" is larki ka kuch nahi ho sakta"

Daya went inside the kitchen and started preparing juice for Shreya. Shreya was sitting in the living room waiting for the juice. After some minutes, when Daya didn't came out with juice, Shreya herself went into kitchen while yelling and shouting: juice banane mein itni der to nahi lagti Daya. Tum na bas mujh se door bhaagne ke bahaane dhoondte ho. You should be ashamed of you Daya.

Daya said while laughing: what? Ashamed aur main? Mujhe kyun ashamed hone chahiye. I think so tumhaare pagal hone ke stages kareeb a rahe hain.

Shreya said while praising herself: pagal aur mein? Khushfehmi hai tumhaari. Pagal to tum ho jis ke pas itni khoobsurat larki khari hai aur tum usse door bhaag rahe ho.

Daya said while acting with over confidence: khoobsurat larki, kahaan hai khoobsurat larki. Mujhe to kahin nahi dikh rahi.

Shreya said in serious tone while trying Daya to make focus on her: khoobsurat larki. Dikhti nahi kya? Idhar dekho. Kya mein khoobsurat nahi? Haan? Sacchi sacchi batana

Daya said in lost tone: sach kahun to aj tak tum se zyaada khoobsurat aur haseen larki dekhi nahi mene.

* * *

Tarika and Abhijeet were standing on the ladder which they placed outside Abhijeet and daya's house near the window that they can see all the activities happening between Daya and Shreya. Abhijeet was on the top stair and Tarika was on the stair down the top stair (guys I'm not able to describe. Ap ko seedhi ka to pata hi hoga. Us ka jo sab se upar waala hissa hai us pe Abhijeet khara hai aur thora sa jo neeche hissa hai us pe Tarika khari hai)

Tarika said with cute smile: dekha? Mene kaha tha na ke in dono ke beech zaroor kuch chal raha hai. Dono ki aankhon se pyaar jhaank raha hai.

Suddenly, Tarika's foot slipped. She was about to fall from the ladder but right at the moment, Abhijeet holded his hand presenting her to fall. They made a V shape. Abhijeet standing and holding Tarika's hand who is about To fall. They both got lost into each other. Tarika was again and again looking into Abhijeet's tough and rough eyes. Abhijeet was also looking into Tarika's innocent eyes. Tarika tightly closed her eyes. They both were lost in each other. Abhijeet was not able to keep the balance anymore and suddenly both Tarika and Abhijeet fall on ground with: thaaaa

* * *

Shreya said in sweet tone: sacchi mein tum ne mere se zyaada khoobsurat larki dekhi nahi aj tak?

Daya said while laughing: nahi yaar, why u so serious Shreya? It was just a joke kyunke tum khoobsurat ho hi nahi sakti. Shakal dekhi hai kabhi apni aine mein.

Shreya took the cusion from living room and threw it on Daya with her cute yelling: Daya, youuuuuu

Daya said while patting his head: aah Shreya, kya kar rahi ho?

Shreya took another cusion and threw it on Daya. Now Daya's limit was also crossed. They both came in the living room. Daya also started to throw cusions on Shreya. The cusion fighting started. They were fighting but suddenly got stopped listening a loud sound of: thaaaa which came from outside

Shreya said in confused tone: are..ye awaaz kaisi?

Daya said in irritated tone: mujhe kya pata? Mein bhi tumhaare saath hi khara hun.

Shreya said in angry tone: tum se poocha kis ne?

Daya replied in irritated tone: tum se poocha kis ne ki, mere illawa yahaan hai hi kon?

Shreya just gave a angry glare to Daya and said: tumhe nahi lagta kya ke hame bahar ja kar dekhna chahiye?

Daya said: Haan chalo, mana kis ne kiya hai.

Daya and Shreya went outside the house and found Abhijeet and Tarika lying on the ground. There was a ladder too placed infront of the window. They listened Abhijeet and Tarika talking.

Tarika screamed out of the pain: ahh..kamar hi tor daali tum ne meri Abhijeet.

Abhijeet said in pain: ahh...mene kya kiya?

Tarika said in fake angry tone: kya kya nahi kiya, wo poocho. Meri kamar tor daali. Tumhe kya zaroorat thi mera haath chorne ki?

Abhijeet tried to give explanation: mene haath choda nahi tha balke haath chut gaya tha

Tarika yelled in cute angry tone: kya Haan? Tumhe na meri bilkul bhi fikar nahi. Agar fiqar hoti to haath chutne hi nahi deta.

Abhijeet again tried to give explanation: mujhe fikar thi par pata nahi haath kese chut gaya.

Abhijeet this time said in lost and serious tone: I'm sorry Tarika ji. Mein waada karta hun ke ainda ap ka haath kabhi chutne nahi dunga

Tarika said with a smile: pakka waada?

Abhijeet said this time in naughty tone: han. Wese aik baat kahun. Galti sirf meri nahi thi. Ap ko bhi To dhyaan rakhna chahiye tha na. Pair ap ka phisla aur ap ko bachaane ke chakkar mein mein bhi neeche gaya.

Tarika said with a pure smile: Haan, galti to meri bhi hai. I'm sorry.

Abhijeet said with smile: are, main to mazaaq kar raha tha. Ap ko sorry kehne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai.

Shreya said with a flirty look pointing towards Tarika and Abhijeet: kya scene chal raha hai!

Daya gave Shreya the look like "what yaar is ki behen ki mangni hone waali hai aur ye keh rahi hai kya scene chal raha hai,, pagal larki"

* * *

 **how was it guys? Please do review. Really need your support.**

 **Do R and R**


	6. Chapter 5

**hi guys, im back with a new chapter. Sorry for the late update. Thank you everyone who reviewed on previous chapter**

 **Ardchaaya_ thank you for your precious review and im really sorry for being this much late ?**

 **Guest_ sorry dear, mein Dayavi pe story nahi likh sakti. Mujhe Daya sirf Shreya ke saath hi acha lagta hai But everyone has their own views and im respecting every couple. I hope that some other writer maybe can fufill your wish**

* * *

Daya gave Shreya the look like "what yaar, is ki behan ki mangni hone waali hai aur ye keh rahi hai ke kya scene chal raha hai. Pagal larki

Daya said loudly so that Tarika and Abhijeet can come out of the trance: Abhijeet?

Abhijeet and Tarika both came out of the trance by the loud voice of Daya and realized that they are laying on bare ground. They both came in position and standed after seeing Shreya and Daya staring them

Shreya said in doubt: Tarika di, ap aur Abhijeet bhai yahan kya kar raha the? Aur ye seedhi ? Ye sab Hua kya hai? Ap dono mere aur Daya pe nazar rakh rahe the kya?

Tarika said in dramatic tone while trying to save the situation: kya ho gaya hai tujhe Shreya? Pagal to nahi ho gayi tu? Bhala mujhe aur Abhijeet ko kya faida hoga tujh jaisi behan aur Daya pe nazar rakh kar? Tu apni di pe shak kar rahi hai Shreya? Aree ham to... batao na Abhijeet ke ham kya kar rahe the ... batao

Abhijeet said in hesitated tone: main... main bataun?

Tarika said in hesitated tone: han na Abhijeet... Tum hi batao ge... aur kis ne batana hai ...

Abhijeet finally tried to save the situation: wo Shreya, ham dono...

Daya said while giving a support to Shreya's conversation: han batao Abhijeet.

Abhijeet said in hesitated tone while trying saving situation in naughty way: wo... ham dono... mein bata dun sach Tarika inhe kya...

Tarika said in scared tone: sach... kaisa sach Abhijeet?

Tarika gave a silent signal to Abhijeet as "marvao ge kya"

Abhijeet said in naughty way: yahi ke ham dono Daya aur Shreya pe nazar rakh rahe the

Unitnetionally a scream came out from her mouth: Abhijeettt

Tarika gave a look to Abhijeet as "maar khao ge"

Shreya screamed loudly: kya? Tarika di, ye sach hai? Ap kyun nazar rakh rahi thi ham par? Abhijeet bhai, ap batao mujhe.

Abhijeet said in dramatic tone: wo Tarika ne mujh se shart lagayi thi ke Shreya aur Daya bohat ladte hain Lekin maine to saaf saaf mana kar diya aur keh diya ke Daya aur Shreya to bohat pyaar se rehte hain Lekin ye thi ke manne ko tayyar nahi thi. Is ne kaha ke ham Daya aur Shreya par nazar rakhein ge aur pata lagayein ge

Tarika took a deep and relaxed sigh listening to Abhijeet's sentence and Shreya started to burst upon on Tarika as: Tarika di, you are so bad. Ap ko yeh lagta hai ke mein aur Daya ladai karte hain. Dekho na kitne pyaar se rehte hain ham. Kyun Daya? Idhar a Daya, gale lag

And Shreya dragged Daya into side hug forcibly

Abhijeet said in naughty tone: dekha Tarika, mene kaha tha na ke Shreya aur Daya kitne pyaar se rehte hain. Tum hi nahi maan rahi thi. Ab chalo, mere 5000 rupees nikalo. Mein shart jeet gaya hun na

Tarika asked in shocked tone: 5000 rupees?

Abhijeet said in naughty tone: han 5000 rupees

Tarika said while giving a teasing smile: ao tum mere saath, deti hun tumhe 5000 rupees

Abhirika went from there and Dareya went into a field

Daya said in naughty tone: ab bata dein kis ki shikayat lagaani hai ap ko Shreya ji? Waise ap ki to shikayatein khatam hi nahi hoti

Shreya gave a angry glare to Daya and said: wo kal aik lafangar ne mujhe instagram pe message kiya, bohat hi badtameez tha woh. Keh raha tha "hi Miss Queen" mujh se baat karta hai. Maine to dara ke bhaga diya par bohat ghussa aya us pe. Tum chakhana us ko maza

Daya thought in his mind: kya zamaana a gaya hai? Ye meri shikaayat mujhe hi laga rahi hai. Aur ab main apne ap ko maza kaise chakhaun? Waise maza aye ga is se anjaan ban kar baat karne mein. Carry on Daya and also keep it up

Shreya said loudly: kahan kho gaye?

Daya said in normal tone: kahin nahi aur sorry mein kisi beqasoor ko maza nahi chakhaun ga. Tum khud to jaise bohat bari queen ho jo us bechaare ko us ki aukaat yaad dilaana chahti ho

Shreya said in cute anger: mujhe baat hi nahi karni tum jaise lafangar se. Get lost

Daya said in cute anger: tum ho get lost. Main kyun hun? Ye jaga tumhari baap ki hai?

Shreya said in fight mode: to kon sa tumhaare baap ki hai?

And their fight continued

* * *

Abhijeet and Tarika came in Tarika's room.

Tarika said with teasing smile: ao, dun tumhe 5000 rupees

Abhijeet said in guilty tone: im sorry Tarika jee

Tarika said in teasing tone: hmph sorry. Tumhe mujhe hi phasana tha

Abhijeet said in technical tone: technically To ap ne mujhe phansaya tha but farak itna hai ke maine ap ko ap ke hi jaal mein phansa diya aur phir koi chaara bhi To nahi tha. Ap ne mere paas koi raasta hi nahi chora tha

Tarika said in scary tone: for a minute, you just scared me Abhijeet. I thought that you are going to reveal the truth and i swear agar tum aisa kuch bhi karte na, mein tumhe jaan se maar deti

Abhijeet said with a light smile: are.. thora sa reham kar dijiye Tarika jee.

Tarika lightly smiled and said: ye lo 5000 rupees

Abhijeet said while giving 5000 rupees back to Tarika: are ye apne paas hi rakhiye. Mujhe is ki zaroorat nahi.

Tarika took 5000 rupees back from Abhijeet and said: tum ye bhi to keh sakte the ke tumhe lagta hai ke Daya aur Shreya fight karte hain. Mujhe kyun balli ka bakra bana diya

Abhijeet said with a light smile: odd lagta agar mein yeh kehta

* * *

 **how was it guys? Please do review. I need more reviews on this chapter.**

 **Do R and R**


	7. Chapter 6

**hi guys, sorry for late update. thank you so much everyone who reviewed on previous chapter**

* * * * * * * *

 **after two months**

 **tarika's** **mehndi**

it was tarika's mehndi today with Suraj. tarika's whole house was decorated just like a beautiful bride. tarika's mother Alya was guiding servants to do the work according to her but she was feeling tired. she suddenly saw Shreya and Pooja who were laughing and gossiping

You might be wondering who is pooja. no worries, lets introduce her. Pooja is Shreya and Tarika's bestfriend.

"pooja, shreya. kahan ja rahi ho? idhar ao" Alya shouted on Pooja and Shreya who were trying to run from work

Pooja and Shreya came to Alya running and made their artificial innocent faces.

"ji aunty ji, koi help chahiye kya? is Shreya ka to nahi pata but mein zaroor ap ki help kar dun gi" Pooja said while expressing most innocent fake expressions on her face

Shreya gave fiercing look to Pooja

"han pooja, tum hi help kara do. ye Shreya to kaam se 2 kilometre door bhaagti hai. ab aise mein mera kaam kaise chale ga. dekho na tarika ki mehndi ka bohat zyaada kaam hai" Alya replied while giving a "kaamchor" look to Shreya.

" maa, ab aisi bhi baat nahi hai. hmfh 2 kilometre. ap ab zyaada bhao na khao mujh par. kara deti hun help. waise bhi meri pyaari tarika di ki mehndi hai. itna to kar hi sakti hun apni di ke liye" Shreya said with attitude

" theek hai phir mein to bohat thak gayi. mein ja rahi hun apne room mein rest karne. tum dono kaam sambhalo" Alya ordered Pooja and Shreya and went to her room while murmuring " pata nahi kaam karengi ye dono ya kaam ka batanger banayeingi"

" acha pooja, ye phool ki tray sambhaal. mein zara apne room se ho kar ayi" Shreya almost ordered to Pooja

" are chali kahaan?? jaise mujhe to pata hi nahi teri fitrat ka. yahin reh mere saath. kahin nahi ja rahi tu. okay?" Pooja also ordered to Shreya and pulled Shreya to herself avoiding her to go

" okay madam sahiba. jaisa ap ka hukam" Shreya said while making a cute angry pout

"hello guys" voice hitted Shreya and Pooja's ears and they turned towards their back with same sentence " are Tarika di, ap yahan kya kar rahe ho? ap ki mehndi hone waali hai. ap apne kamre mein ja kar tayyar ho. yahan ap ka koi kaam nahi"

" kaisi typical baatein kartein ho tum dono. bhaie mehndi ya shaadi hone ka matlab ye to nahi na ke aik kamre mein bas kaid ho jaun. tayyar hun. aur kuch na karun. you know what guys, mein apni life ko apne rule aur regulations se jeene waali ladki hun. i'm not that type of typical girl. mein to waisi hun ke mera jo man chaahe, mein wohi karun. mein wo nahi chahti jo dunya mein har ik insaan ke paas ho. mein woh chaahti hun joh sirf mera ho, sirf mera aur sirf mera" Tarika replied in dreamy tone

"tarika di, zyaada khawaab dekhna acha nahi hota. Aksar khawaab toot jaate hain aur jab khawaab tootta hai to bohat dard hoti hai. to jitne zyaada khawaab honge utni hi zyaada dard honge isse behtar to yahi haina ke khawaab dekha hi na karein" Shreya innitiated in lost tone

" bakwaas band karo apni Shreya. aisa waisa kuch nahi hai. okay. mein khawaab dekhungi gi bhi aur un ko poora kar ke bhi dikhaungi" Tarika said with bit of anger and attitude

"are kya fazool behas kar rahe ho ap dono. aj itni khushi ka din hai. usse celebrate karo na" Pooja said while getting irriated of debate of two sisters

"Pooja, tum bohat samajhdaar ho. bas mujhe hi ye gawaar behan milni thi" Tarika said in naughty tone and laughed. Pooja also joined her in the laugh and Shreya just keep staring at both with angry and challenging look

"sahi kaha Tarika di" Pooja said while adding more butter in fire

"pooja, tujh se to ye umeed nahi thi" Shreya said while giving a fiery glance to Pooja. Pooja just laughed

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Abhijeet, yahan bed par bethe hue kya kar rahe ho. tayyar nahi hona kya?? aj tarika ki mehndi hai. itna special occasion hai us ki life ka. we should celebrate it with khoob hangama aur masti. what say?" Daya said but nothing went through Abhijeet's mind as if someone has blocked his mind.

"Abhijeet, i'm talking to you" Daya said when got no response from Abhijeet's side

" hm, kuch kaha kya tum ne Daya" Abhijeet said unknown of everthing that Daya said a few seconds ago

"lo ji, mene sab keh diya aur sahab ne suna hi nahi. aj kal to sahab bare hi oonche khawaabon mein rehte hain ke apne aas paas ki khabar nahi" Daya said in teasing tone

" Daya, pleasee bahas mat karo aur jo kehna chahte the wo kaho" Abhijeet said in irriated and bit angry tone

"wo tum abhi tak tayyaar nahi huye. tum tayyaar ho jao warna ham late ho jayenge Tarika ki mehndi ke liye" Daya said with a smile

" hmm, ho jaata hun tayyaar" a simple reply came from Abhijeet's side

"Abhijeet, aik baat poochun?" Daya asked with his sweet innocent smile

"han poocho Daya. tumhe poochne ke liye ijaazat thori na chaahiye" Abhijeet replied with pure friendly smile

" wo tum..kya tum kisi cheez ko le kar depress ho kya? mein kaafi dinon se dekh raha hun, tum kuch sahi behave nahi kar rahe aur bohat hi gum sum rehne lage ho" Daya asked in serious tone

"nahi Daya. tumhe shayad galat fehmi hui hai. aisi koi baat nahi hai. mein bilkul bhi depress nahi hun. aur mere depress hone ke liye koi waja bhi to honi chahiye na aur jis ke paas tujh jesa itna acha dost ho, usse kese depression ho sakta" Abhijeet said with a fake smile on his face

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 **so guys how was it? hoping that you liked it and will also like upcoming chapters. please do review. this is my kind request to everyone who is liking my story**

 **Do R and R**

 **Abhi's Ira**


	8. Chapter 7

Abhijeet was closing the buttons of his sherwaani. he was wearing a yellow sherwaani.

" wow Abhijeet. yeh sherwaani to tum pe bohat sundar lag rahi hai. Nice choice haan. Your choice is always best, no oblogation haan" Daya complimented about Abhijeet's sherwaani as he looked at Abhijeet while going to drink water

Abhijeet just smiled back and saw Daya who was wearing off white sherwaani

" tumhaari choice bhi bohat sundar hai Daya. off white sherwaani is looking so handsome on you" Abhijeet complimented back just to make Daya feel that Abhijeet is not depressed or anything like this. he was trying to make Daya fool but he cant make himself fool and he was dying and suffering everything

" really Abhijeet, thank you yaar" Daya said in happy tone

" you are always welcome you don't need to thank me Daya"

" if you're ready so should we go?" Daya asked Abhjeet

" let's go" abhijith replied simply

 **Next scene**

Pooja, tarika and Shreya were having some chill time. Pooja and Shreya were decorating the hall with flowers. the flowers were so beautiful. they were red roses.

" wow this is looking so good. you both did a good job" tarika gave a compliment

meanwhile Anya arrived and she was surprised to see that great work done by Pooja and Shreya

" shabash bacchon, bohat achi sajaawat ki hai" Anya liked that

" what are you doing here Tarika, you should be in your room.it's your mehndi, you should not be out" her mother said in a bit strict tone

" but Mom I want to be out I know that it's my Mehndi but I can't do anything I want to stay here I want to enjoy my mehndi you know that I'm not any simple girl who will stay in a room all day on her wedding, not enjoying her wedding just sitting and listening to her peers" she complained to her mom

" my gosh you're too much" Anya, Tarika's said in a bit angry tone

" leave her she don't want to sit in her room, let her enjoy mom. I tried to speak against that but dii was not agreeing. I think so you know that how dii is, so silly and pagli, what say Pooja" Shreya added Mirch Masala into the conversation

" no she's not like that, you better don't poke your nose in it" Pooja took side of Tarika while showing challenging smile to Shreya

" why do no one take side of me. I feel so bad no one takes my side not even Pooja. you guys are disgusting, you guys never took my side. selfish people" shreya showed her anger but stopped when she heard a male laughter. she turned to look who it was and then she saw Daya who was laughing at her

" what the hell you're doing here" she shouted at him

" what you mean by what I'm doing here absolutely I'm here for your sister's Mehndi and you invited me don't forget this. you people are strange, you invite people to your home and then you insult them. Nice haan" daya said in teasing tone while laughing

" my God Shreya you're still a child don't you have any manners to talk with someone" tarika said in strict tone

" you people are not babies why are you fighting over here it's a very special event. and Daya you please don't take anything serious. you know how she is" mother apologized in guilty tone

" auntie you don't need to apologize. it's absolutely okay. someone who needs to apologize is Shreya I think so" he smirked and his face had a teasing grin

she gave a fiery glance to Daya giving a signal to Daya that she's not going to leave him and he is going to suffer

" leave that Daya beta. where is Abhijeet? I don't see him anywhere" mother asked in curious tone

" oh he's just coming. see he's here" Daya smiled as he saw Abhijeet in the crowd coming towards them

tarika turned to look at him she smiled at him he saw her and he smiled back but he knew that this is the last smile between them after this day his happiness will be gone forever and he will have to wait months and months to see her only one look

tarika was not ready right now and the guests already started to arrive

" why are you not ready guests are arriving I don't want you to be the late bride. oh God you're so lazy. Abhijeet why don't you speak to her. she's you're good friend I don't know why but she always agrees to what you say" Anya said

tarika smiled at Abhijeet and he also smiled back at her Sheepily

" tarika can you please get ready?" Abhijeet asked without making eye contact with Tarika.

" if all of you are insisting then what I can do I will just go and get ready. now please smile all of you because I'm tired of looking at your moody faces" Tarika said with a teasing smile

" okay ok. smile from my side. Now please get ready because you know the guests are waiting just because of you the lazy bride" Shreya's tone was enough to say that she was teasing Tarika with a teasing grin on her face

" hey, don't tease her she's your dii. you should respect her okay. I was wondering if you will even give respect to your husband" daya said while taunting Shreya

" hmfh, don't talk about husband I'm not going to marry soon but still if I get married someday, I will absolutely respect my husband if he worths it. I am absolutely not going to respect my husband if he will be like someone like you. disgusting. I can't even believe getting a husband like you" Shreya said while eying Daya with her old moody and teasing look

" what?? what's so wrong with me or someone like me??" Daya asked while eying Shreya with shock and saw that she was insulting him infront of the whole crowd. uff this girl, she never leaves any chance to tease him

" oh gosh guys, you both can fight some other time" Pooja took a disappointed sigh while saying this

Tarika and Suraj were sitting on their respective places in their mehndi dresses on the stage. Tarika was wearing a green choli with a yellow heavy lehnga and a dopatta. Function was going on. All of a sudden lights went off. Someone whispered in the dark "ye light ko kya hua"

And suddenly, there was music in air. The lights got on and Abhijeet appeared with guitar in his hand

Tune jo na kaha

Main woh sunta raha

Khamakha bewajah khwaab bunta raha

(He was singing this while looking at Tarika. Tarika just smiled.)

Tune jo na kaha

Main woh sunta raha

Khamakha bewajah khwaab bunta raha

Jaane kiski humein lag gayi hai nazar

Is shehar mein na apna thikana raha

Durr chahat se mein apni chalta raha

Khamakha bewajah khwaab bunta raha

(He had pain in his tone. He was fully engrossed in singing that song while constantly looking at Tarika. He was unaware of that as he was deeply engrossed in her.)

Dard pehle se hai zyaada

Khud se phir yeh kiya wada

Khamosh nazrein rahe bezubaan

Aab na pehle si baatein hain

Bolo to lab thar tharatein hain

Raaz yeh dil ka

Na ho bayaan

Ho gaya ke aasar koi hum pe nayi

Humsafar mein toh hai

Humsafar hai nahi

Durr jaata raha

Paas aatha raha

Khamakha bewajah khwaab bunta raha

(He ended up singing the song while giving a fake smile to everyone. All clapped for him including Tarika and Suraj)

"Wah Abhijeet, kya gaaya hai tum ne. mein to impress ho gayi yaar. thank you yaar mere itne special din ko aur khaas karne ke liye" Tarika was highly impressed by Abhijeet's singing skills. She never got to hear him sing before.

" Thank you so much Tarika. Mere liye tumhaari khushi se badh kar to kuch nahi hai. mujhe bohat acha laga ke meri aik choti si koshish ne tumhaari khushi dobala kardi" Abhijeet said with a smile but deep down, he was dying but for him nothing had more importance than Tarika's happiness. He was happy for Tarika even though it was very hard for him.

"Wese, I'm highly impressed by your singing skills. kitna dard tha tumhaari awaaz mein. kabhi pehle kyun nahi sunaya yaar. tum to chupe rustam nikle" Tarika laughed while again praised Abhijeet for his great singing skills.

Abhijeet's pov " pehle kese suna deta Tarika. woh dard pehle kahan tha."

"kya hua, chup kyun ho?" Tarika asked Abhijeet who was thinking very deeply

"hmm, kuch nahi" Abhijeet gave a very simple answer and excused himself from there

 **Next Day**

 **Wedding of Tarika and Suraj**

Pooja and Shreya came downstairs with Tarika who was wearing a beautiful red lehnga looking like a princess. Pooja and Shreya were holding Tarika's lehnga so that Tarika can walk easily. They came near stage and made Tarika sit comfortly. Tarika was looking here and there

"kise dundh rahi hai? oh acha jiju ko, woh aate hi honge neeche. tu fikar na kar" Shreya didnt left a moment to tease her. Tarika in return just smiled shyly.

Girls started singing songs while waiting for the groom to arrive on stage.

" aaaaaaa" Suddenly everyone heard a loud scream of a man which shocked and worried everyone. And everyone ran to where the scream had came from

 **so how was it guys? A long update for all of you guys because it has been ages since i updated. sorry guys.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Scene 1**

" aaaaaaa" Suddenly everyone heard a loud scream of a man which shocked and worried everyone. And everyone ran to where the scream had came from. The scream came from back of the house under the roof. Everyone ran to there and the scene made each of them standing there shooked.

" Mera betaaa" Suraj's mother screamed

"Surajjj" Tarika screamed as she spotted Suraj fallen down on floor in bad situation with blood coming out from his body. It seemed like, he had fallen from the roof. His white sherwaani got red with the blood. Tarika ran to Suraj. She was not believing it. She started patting Suraj's cheeks. Suraj who was in a very bad situation looked at Tarika for a second, smiled and then, thats it, he closed his eyes for the last time. Yes, he was gone. He was not in this world anymore. Tarika shouted in shock "nahiiii, Surajjj" Tarika's face had gotten overall wet. Her makeup was ruined. Her kajal got spreaded but she was not in the state to care about how she is looking like.

Abhijeet slowly stepped up and said in low tone " Tarika, try to control yourself. Suraj..Suraj nahi hai is duniya mein ab...wo chala gaya hai...please...please tum apne ap ko sambhalo..."

Tarika gave a push to Abhijeet while jerking him away " kese sambhalun Abhijeet...kese...Ye kya ho gaya? Kya kisi dulhan ki shaadi pe aisa bhi hota hai? Mere saath hi kyun?? Kyun...kyun..kyun suraj...suraj mujhe chod kar chala gaya hai. Tum samajh hi nahi sakte Abhijeet ke mein kyaaa mehsoos kar rahi hun (Jerked him away a little more) ...kyunke woh tum ne mehsoos nahi kiyaa...Na hi tum sab ne. (Pointing towards other people) Koi samajh nahi sakta, koi samajh nahi sakta ke mujh pe kya beet rahi hai. Chale jao sab yahan se ( Shouting) Please akela chod do mujhe..." Tarika cried out. She was not in her senses. She was in her semi concious state. She ran upstairs to her room. Everyone ran behind her. Shreya cried out " Tarika dii" but she avoided all the calls and went into her room and locked it.

" Tarika diii, please darwaaza kholiye" Shreya shouted while crying and banging on the door.

" Us ko kuch waqt do Shreya, rone do us ko, jitna jaldi dil halka hoga utni jaldi hi is sadme se baahir nikal paaye gi" Pooja patted on Shreya's shoulder while trying to satisfy Shreya.

Shreya looked at Pooja with her moist eyes. She looked downwards and moved from there.

 **Scene** **2**

Abhijeet was sitting on a sofa in one of the rooms of Tarika's house. He was lost in his deep thoughts that he didnt even realized when Daya came near him and sat beside him on the sofa.

" Abhijeet" Daya called him but got no response from him.

" Abhijeet (loudly) , kin sochon mein gum ho?" Abhijeet jerked when noticed Daya calling him at a sudden moment.

" Nahi, kahin nahi. Kuch nahi soch raha" Abhijreet replied in a lost tone

" Kuch to soch rahe ho tum. Kuch to baat hai" Daya again initiated when found Abhijeet lost somewhere.

" Tum se kya chupana. Bas yahi soch raha tha ke kitna bura hua na Tarika ke saath. Us ka hone waala pati, us ki shaadi ke din hi..." He stopped with an awkward sad sigh.

" Han yaar, bohat bura hua Tarika ke saath. Ham me se kisi ne bhi ye expect nahi kiya tha ke..ke ye ho jaaye ga. Abhi kuch pal hi pehle kitni khush thi wo yaar aur ab to sab kuch kho diya us ne. Us ka sab kuch barbaad ho gaya. aisa to kisi dushman ke saath bhi na ho ya rab. Ye kya ho gaya? Us ne apni shaadi ke liye kitne khawaab dekhe honge Abhi par khuda ne us ke khawaabon ko chikna choor kar diya" Tears came in Daya's eyes. He always considered Tarika as her sister. It was getting hard for him to get control on his feelings. He was trying to feel Tarika's pain.

" Han yaar par kehte hain ke khuda jo bhi karta hai us ke peeche ap ki koi bhalaayi hi hoti hai. Khuda agar aik cheez bande se leta hai to us se bhi zyaada qeemti doosri cheez se apne bande ko nawaaz bhi deta hai" Abhijeet said with blank facial expressions, lost somewhere.

" bilkul theek kaha tum ne Abhijeet. Is mein to koi shak nahi" Daya cleared out his tears.

 **Scene 3**

Tarika was in her room. She had locked her room from inside. She wanted to stay alone for sometime. She wanted to think about what actually happened with her just now a few minutes ago. It was getting hard for her to believe what she saw a few minutes ago. Was that a dream? She pinched herself. No, It wasn't a dream. It was indeed the reality. She remembered how happy she was a few minutes ago sitting at the stage having her best day of life in her wedding dress. How happy she was to go to her new house with her would be husband but how cruel the reality is, her best day of life became worst day of her life just in a few seconds. What a bad luck! She looked into the mirror. She was not the same Tarika anymore, that happiness, that shy blush, was gone forever. She was not anymore that bubbly, happy soul. How cruel life played with her. The life had promised to give her happiness at this day but was that her fault or the life's fault that she lost her happiness on the day when she expected to gain lots of happiness, when she was going to start a new life, a new journey but the life threw her back at the end.

* * *

 **Ahh, that was emotional, do review please if you liked it.** **Do R and R to know what actually happened with Suraj.** **A big twist? Right. Now, please make me happy with your precious feedback.**


End file.
